


Date night

by VioletOrchid



Series: Three nights with Suayeon [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOrchid/pseuds/VioletOrchid
Summary: Suayeon's date night doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Three nights with Suayeon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Date night

Bora and Siyeon have been living together for almost two years. The location of their small apartment is not exactly central, but it’s more or less convenient for them, and most importantly it feels like home. Siyeon is a full-time student in her third year of digital art studies at the Seoul Institute of the Arts, studying hard in order to graduate early and get a job to support Bora and herself. Bora is an aspiring actress running from one audition to the next by day and waiting tables by night.

Siyeon has sensed her girlfriend become more tense and stressed out lately, her last successful audition for an indie short film having been months ago. She wants to cheer her up, so she's booked movie tickets and reserved a table at a nearby restaurant on a Friday night as a surprise for her stressed out partner. She doesn’t have a lot of money saved up from her summer job anymore, but this is important. She just wants to have a relaxing night together, hoping Bora will be able to forget about all her stress and worries, at least for one night.

She's waiting for Bora to come home, already dressed in smart black pants and a tan satin blouse, because they’d have to get going soon. The front door finally opens and Siyeon walks over to greet Bora.

"Hey babe, welcome ho-"

She's met with the sight of her girlfriend slumped on the floor by the front door, face buried in her knees.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Siyeon rushes to kneel in front of the tiny woman, brows furrowed in concern. The only reply she gets is soft sobs. She pulls her into a tight hug and Bora starts sobbing louder. Siyeon knew her little bird was stressed out, but it hurts seeing her like this. She holds her tighter and gently strokes her hair. They stay like this until Bora's sobs slowly start calming down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bora finally replies with a quiet voice "I probably should..."

Siyeon pulls back to listen, but Bora keeps her face down as she starts talking with a slightly shaky voice.

She starts telling her girlfriend about everything that happened that day, her sentences still punctuated by little sniffles. Siyeon listens patiently as Bora tells her about a failed audition she'd been preparing for weeks for and the casting director that treated her like trash. Sadly her day only got worse at work, where some drunk customer tried to harass her and her limit finally broke. She snapped back at him, which led to him calling her everything from bitch to slut and her boss pulling her away from the situation.

"I talked back to a customer. I got fired, Siyeon. I have nothing left, I'm completely useless... How are we going to pay our rent without my job? I feel like I failed you too." She starts sobbing again.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here for you." Siyeon whispers and starts stroking her hair again. She feels anger flare up in her chest, anger towards the rude people Bora had to deal with that day, and just the whole universe in general for making things difficult for this wonderful woman she loves to bits. She knows just as well as Bora that they need the money from her job, but the best thing she can do right now is calm down her distressed girlfriend. She listens to her talk about her horrible day as long as Bora wants to keep talking. When she's finally done, Siyeon tells her "I don't want you to waste another thought on those bastards." She gets up and holds Bora's hands. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Bora reluctantly lets Siyeon pull her up and it's only now that she registers her girlfriend's outfit.

"Wait... Were you planning on going out tonight?" She immediately senses that she's ruined some plans with her breakdown.

Siyeon holds her face and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "It doesn't matter now, all that matters is you forget about everything that's happened today. Come with me."

She guides Bora into the bathroom, turns on the tap and looks for a washcloth while Bora blows her nose. The taller girl cups the shorter one's cheek and carefully wipes her tears away. Bora can already feel herself start calming down a bit.

Siyeon kisses her cheek and looks deep into her yes. "I'll make sure you won't forget how precious you are. You're mine and I won't let anyone hurt you. Got it?"

Bora nods weakly.

Siyeon kisses her nose and smiles. "We'll figure this out. Let’s talk about it tomorrow. I can take it easy with my studies and get a part time job, or something. We'll be okay, I promise."

Siyeon pulls her by the hand and walks her to the couch. She sits with her back pressed against the backrest and pulls Bora to sit in front of her, back facing her front. She takes off Bora's blazer, moves her hair to the side and starts massaging her shoulders.

"Just relax, baby."

Little by little, she feels the tension in her girlfriend's shoulders melt away. She kneads her neck, shoulders and upper back, taking a moment to rub Bora's arms in between. Eventually Bora's body has fully relaxed to her touch, and she suddenly lets out a soft moan. Siyeon's body automatically reacts to her girlfriend, as it always does. She keeps massaging her shoulders for a minute and then starts lightly trailing her hands along her skin. The slightly older girl gets goosebumps and sits still as she waits for the younger one's next move. Siyeon whispers against her neck "I want to make you feel special". She starts placing small kisses along her neck and snakes her hands around Bora's slim waist. The brunette lets out a small whimper as her lover's hands slowly creep up her torso. They hover over her chest, just barely grazing her skin, before crossing and sneaking under Bora's loose top and inside her bra. Bora arches her back as the hands gently squeeze.

They stay like this for a while, until Siyeon pulls out her right hand and places it on Bora's cheek, turning her head to finally capture her lips, while her other hand continues to caress the older girl's breast. The kiss is tender and slow, but filled with love and passion. Siyeon attempts to convey all her emotions, all her caring through the kiss. They move their lips against each other, softly at first, taking their time to savor each other. Siyeon licks Bora's lower lip, wordlessly asking for entrance. Bora parts her lips, and their kiss deepens, tongues gently caressing each other. Siyeon registers Bora's small hum of satisfaction and lets her right hand fall from her cheek all the way down to her bare thigh, giving it a small squeeze before moving it upwards. It slides along the soft skin under Bora's skirt, finally ending up over her panties. She cups Bora and starts softly touching her over the fabric. It's turning her on just as much as if she was the one being touched. Bora responds by kissing her back more hungrily, with much more urgency than before. Her mind has already forgotten what happened earlier that day and is only filled with the love, affection and lust she feels for her girlfriend. She can feel herself getting needier under her girlfriend's touch and she pulls away from the kiss.

"I need you, babe. Now."

Siyeon doesn't have to be told twice. She pulls her hands away and moves from behind Bora to straddle her hips. Bora's eyes are already half-lidded with arousal. Her girlfriend reaches for the hem of her top and she immediately raises her arms to let her pull it off. The brunette is wearing a baby blue lace bra that accentuates her curves perfectly. Siyeon thinks it looks almost too pretty to take off, but after briefly taking in the sight she reaches around and easily unhooks her bra. She looks into Bora's eyes lovingly as she slides the straps down her arms and lets the garment fall on the sofa near Bora's other clothes.

She lets her gaze fall and well... She'll never get tired of this sight. Bora's small frame makes her assets stand out even more than they would on someone else. She restrains herself and starts by kissing her neck and trailing her tongue from the base of her neck to her ear, while caressing the other side of her neck with her hand. She sucks and lightly bites her earlobe, then gives her neck a few more wet kisses before moving down to Bora's full chest. She cups her left breast and lowers her mouth to stroke the already hard nipple with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking it into her mouth. Bora lets out a small moan that causes more heat to pool between Siyeon's legs. The younger girl releases her lover's nipple to give her breast sloppy, open-mouthed kisses before pulling away.

"You're so fucking sexy..." She captures her lips in another heated kiss, sucking Bora's lower lip as she finds the zipper of her skirt and pulls it open. Bora's hands are buried in soft locks of blonde hair. After a while Siyeon pulls away an inch. "Are you ready, baby girl?" she whispers against the brunette's lips.

"I'm always ready for you."

As much as Siyeon hates to detach herself from her lover's lips, she has more urgent matters to attend to. She pulls away and gets up, urging Bora to lift her hips so she can pull down her skirt, followed by her stretchy lace thong. She settles on the floor on her knees and spreads Bora’s legs, revealing her soaking wet pussy.

"Fuck..." Siyeon tears her eyes off the appetizing sight and turns her head to kiss soft and muscular thighs first on one side, then the other. She trails her kisses ever so slowly closer to her centre. She leaves another flutter of kisses around her outer labia, purposely avoiding the part that's aching to be touched.

Bora is getting impatient. "Come on, baby."

Siyeon reaches for Bora's hand and interlaces their fingers. She locks eyes with her needy girlfriend, who's already breathing a little heavier. She smirks before lowering her head and gives Bora a teasing lick. They never break eye contact. Bora bites her lip and Siyeon curses in her mind at how sexy her girlfriend looks.

She hooks her free arm around Bora's leg and starts licking up her slit with gentle strokes. She tastes delicious. Bora's letting out the softest little whimpers and moans that Siyeon could listen to all day, every day. She licks along Bora's soft folds to tease her opening without dipping in. She moves back up and wraps her lips around Bora's clit, suckling gently while stroking it with the tip of her tongue. Bora moans a little louder in response. Siyeon releases her clit and starts giving her small kitten licks, never applying too much pressure. She continues her slow torture until Bora's a panting mess. Siyeon knows she's pleasuring Bora in a way that won't be enough to get her over the edge, at least not for quite some time, but it's more than enough to drive her crazy and keep her just on the brink of that edge.

She continues edging Bora, lazily eating her out and slowing down her movements even more whenever she feels her tense up and breathe heavier. Bora doesn't beg for release or tug her head closer. She never wants this to end and lucky for her, her girlfriend is determined to service her as long as possible.

When Siyeon senses Bora getting dangerously close, she pulls away and lets her eyes feast at the state of her girlfriend's sex. Her pussy is flushed pink and her arousal dripping all the way down her thighs. Siyeon's mind is going wild with lust, but she keeps herself under control. She doesn't deny her desire to be inside her lover, though. She releases the arm around Bora's thigh and runs two fingers along her wetness, bringing them up to rub a few circles on Bora's swollen clit before trailing down to her entrance. She continues teasing Bora, letting one finger slip just inside for now. She can feel the way her girlfriend's body is reacting to just this small bit of extra stimulation. She goes back to licking over Bora as she slowly lets her finger sink deeper. She doesn't move it for now, simply enjoying the way Bora feels around her.

Bora's mind is barely functioning at this point. All she can feel is her girlfriend's soft touches and how good they're making her feel. The onslaught is relentless, but so tender that she doesn't feel overstimulated, all she feels is pure pleasure.

Eventually Siyeon starts pulling her finger out, little by little, curling it up and finding the spot she's looking for with ease. She starts stroking it with light touches, adding a second finger after some time and gradually increasing her presses. When she feels Bora start to tighten, she takes a break. She realizes they've been at it for quite a while and Bora's lost a lot of fluid, so she releases Bora's hand and uses her clean hand to reach for the glass of water on the coffee table and offers it to her girlfriend. She leans her head on Bora's thigh and watches her drink half a glass before giving it back to her with a tired smile.

"Thanks, babe."

Siyeon kisses her thigh and puts the glass away. She continues her previous actions with slightly more force, knowing her girlfriend's orgasm has fallen out of immediate reach. Her fingers and tongue are still moving gently, but with just a little more determination. When Bora's hips eventually start rising a little she brings her movements down to the previous level, but too late. When she feels Bora come for the first time, she stills her fingers and moves her tongue against her even more lightly. Not exactly ruining her orgasm, but making sure she's left wanting more. She's been so gentle that Bora doesn't need any recovery time so she just keeps lapping at her wetness without a break.

She starts pressing her fingertips against Bora's G-spot again. She won't be coming again right away, so she becomes more bold with her movements. Bora's soft moans are driving her crazy with desire, but as much as her own body is aching with need, she wants to show her girlfriend how special and loved she is, and make her feel so good she won't even remember the assholes from earlier. A small fit of anger flares up in her chest and she thrusts her fingers harder. "You're mine. You're my beautiful, precious girl and you deserve the world. Don't ever forget that." she mutters against Bora's skin. She starts feeling a dull pain in her jaw, but she wouldn't stop for anything. Not until she feels like she's adequately reminded her girlfriend how much she loves her.

Siyeon's own arousal has become almost unbearable and she sneaks her free hand beneath her own waistband and into her ruined panties. She's so close just from eating out her girlfriend and listening to her sweet moans. She starts touching herself, but making sure she doesn't come just yet. She has other plans for that.

Bora's getting really close again and this time Siyeon decides to let her come, properly. She keeps stroking her G-spot and licking her at an increasing pace, until Bora cries out. Siyeon's met with a pleasant surprise as she realizes her girlfriend is squirting. It's only happened a few times before. She quickly removes the hand from her pants to stimulate Bora's clit. And it's good she did; the way her girlfriend is gushing against her and the way her walls milk her fingers quickly brought her just a few strokes away from her own release.

She keeps stimulating Bora through her orgasm and stops when she finally comes down from her high, pulling her fingers out. They're both exhausted, but she's not satisfied yet. She still needs more contact. She wants to properly make love to her girlfriend and feel her skin against her body. She gives her clit a final kiss and gets up to remove every bit of clothing covering her skin as Bora watches.

Bora looks like a beautiful mess, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, brown hair splayed out with strands sticking to her face and chest, which is still heaving from her heavy breathing. Dazed eyes busy admiring her lover's body.

"Lie down... I'm not done with you yet." Siyeon softly tells her as she moves closer. Bora is surprisingly quick to obey, relieved to lie her exhausted body down properly. Siyeon lies down on top of her, their bodies finally coming into full contact. This feels good, comforting and sensual. It feels like home for both of them.

She lowers her head to kiss Bora, and even though she already wiped her face, she knows Bora can still taste herself on her lips. She can feel Bora raising her hips to grind against her ever so slightly.

She kisses her long and slow before lifting up to move herself down the couch, kneeling between Bora's legs. She pulls up one of the brunette's legs to rest on top of hers and adjusts herself so that their soaking wet cores come together. She can feel herself immediately throb at the sensation. Even though her lover's warm, slick pussy against hers feels incredible physically, it's the intimacy of this position that really makes it arousing and satisfying for both of them.

She starts slowly moving her hips to grind against Bora. She's been waiting long for her own release and she doesn't want to overstimulate Bora to the point where it gets painful, so she moves her hips slowly, but steadily and with determination. It doesn't take long until Bora starts grinding against her too. The room is soon filled with their pants, moans and the wet sounds of their centres sliding against each other. They're both fully focused on feeling each other and chasing after the pleasure building inside them. Unsurprisingly, it's Siyeon that comes first, finally increasing her pace a little when she does. She keeps up the speed, wanting to make sure her girlfriend comes one more time. When Bora finally does, she grabs Siyeon's ass hard in an effort to bring them even closer together, if that was even possible at this point.

Siyeon crashes on the couch next to Bora, half lying on top of her. It's been hours since they started. They let their bodies rest in comfortable silence. They don't need words to express their love for each other.

There's no room for negative thoughts in Bora's brain anymore. She knows they'll get through any hardships they might face, together. She knows Siyeon will be there for her no matter what. She feels soft lips kiss her shoulder and smiles. She's happy. They'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If soft and fluffy is what you’re looking for, then you can already stop looking forward to the last story... 👀
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
